Eu me redimo por você
by Alicia Darcy
Summary: As vezes para encontrar o verdadeiro amor, precisamos seguir por um caminho diferente do que estamos acostumados, porque o amor não é previsível. Ele simplesmente acontece.  Padackles


Desafio proposto por Dandi Winchester. Jensen um stripper e Jared um cafetão.

* * *

me redimo por você.

De Espinas y Rosas, um famoso club gay de strippers que agitava as noites na zona sul do subúrbio de Los Angeles. Seu proprietário, Emmanuel Sanches, era um mexicano trambiqueiro que segundo ele ganhava muito dinheiro somente com o show dos seus belos dançarinos, afro-americanos, ruivos, morenos e loiros. Belezas exóticas e másculas, trazendo um pouco de diversão aos seus frequentadores solitários ou por falta de companhia ou por falta de atenção.

No entanto, a atração principal daquele lugar, era um belo jovem de vinte e dois anos, seu nome, Jensen Ackles. Loiro com cabelos da cor de areia exibidos de forma curta e arrepiada, tinha no rosto um contraste entre a suavidade de sua pele branca e o verde transparente de seus grandes olhos. Seus lábios, rosados e delineados, faziam um convite mudo para serem beijados. Media um pouco mais de um metro e oitenta de altura, cuja musculatura se mostrava definida em cada pedacinho do seu corpo. Sem dúvida, ele acrescentava glamour àquele lugar.

O loiro era conhecido em suas apresentações como "El Àngel" e possuia o seu próprio camarim. Apresentava-se somente duas vezes por semana. Ao término de cada show, as luzes se apagavam para que ele pudesse sair por uma porta secreta no centro do palco e quando as luzes acendiam deixava muitos admiradores frustrados por nunca conseguirem pelo menos tocá-lo.

**J2**

Era noite de sexta-feira treze. O senhor Sanches organizava especiais de Halloween sempre nesses dias. Como de costume, outros se apresentavam a partir das vinte e duas horas, deixando o grande final para a meia-noite.

Quando subiu ao palco Jensen estava fantasiado de morte. Notou que um homem moreno o observava em uma mesa ao fundo. Ele o encarava fixamente. Não se intimidou e quando a música começou, iniciou seus movimentos sensuais e provocantes, retirando lentamente, as peças de roupa que cobriam seu corpo forte. O jovem era um convite ao pecado, com certeza.

Após sua apresentação, o loiro saiu como de costume pela saída secreta. Recebeu seu cachê e se foi pela porta dos fundos, seguindo caminho no beco escuro atrás da boate. Morava a três quarteirões de seu trabalho noturno.

Não tinha medo. A pesar de não ter crescido no subúrbio, aprendera a driblar os perigos que ele oferecia. No entanto, essa noite foi exceção porque à medida que caminhava, ouvia passos. Olhava para trás mas não via ninguém. Assustado, andou mais rápido e então correu o quanto pode. Chocou-se contra alguém e com o impacto foi ao chão. Respirava com dificuldade, tremia e seus olhos pareciam que iriam sair das órbitas com o medo que crescía.

Via nitidamente a figura do homem que o encarava na boate, cheganado a conclusão que ele era muito mais bonito visto assim tão perto. Ele era alto, muito alto, sua pele morena tinha um dourado natural e seus cabelos castanhos recaiam sobre seus olhos que apesar de mais escuros que os seus, eram verdes e sensuais. Vestia um sobretudo preto sobre uma calça social da mesma cor.

O que aquele estranho queria com ele? Seria violentado? Assaltado? Precisava se acalmar. Enquanto pensava isso, o estranho se aproximou e estendeu sua mão indicando que queria ajudá-lo. Permitiu a ajuda e quando posto de pé, foi virado com precisão e empurrado para a parte do beco no qual a escuridão predominava. O homem imobilizou o seu corpo e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Geralmente, sou eu quem cobro para que meus garotos se prostituam, mas para você abrirei uma excessão. Vou pagar para te possuir.

O jovem gelou diante de tais palavras, mas buscou coragem e falou com decisão:

- Eu não sou prostituto. Não vendo o meu corpo. – Falou entre dentes.

- Eu sei que não, mas eu também sei porque você trabalha em um clube de strippers duas vezes por semana.

Como ele sabia? Como poderia ter descoberto? Não! Estava blefando, só podia. Esse cara não sabia de nada. Em meio aos seus pensamentos tumultuados, tentou falar com convicção, falhando terrivelmente:

- É-É mentira! Você não sabe de nada.

O cara sorriu debochado em seu ouvido e sussurrou novamente:

- O nome Donna te diz alguma coisa? – Lágrimas silenciosas começaram a cair de seus lindos olhos.

- Eu não vou te machucar. Eu prometo. E vai ser sexo seguro. Você já esteve com algum outro homem?

Jensen balançou a cabeça indicando que não. Havia tido duas namoradas apenas. Sophie, um amor de infância que durou até conhecer Étila aos dezesseis anos de idade, sendo que sua primeira e única experiência sexual fora com ela porque devido o acontecido entre seus pais, privou-se de buscar sua felicidade mesmo sendo muito jovem. Não acreditava mais nela.

- Que maravilha! Então você é virgem! – O estranho sussurrava as palavras, esfregando-se sem pudor no garoto.

- Que tal três vezes o valor do cachê de hoje, hum? Seria o suficiente?

Jensen pensou por alguns segundos. Caso aceitasse a oferta, trabalharia apenas durante mais duas semanas e teria o dinheiro suficiente, mas ele não era gay! Perdido em seus pensamentos, sentiu o homem retirar do bolso de seu sobretudo um pequeno embrulho. Olhou discretamente mesmo cativo e viu envolto em uma liga, várias notas de cem dólares.

- En-Então é verdade! Você quer… quer mesmo fazer isso?

- Sou um homem de palavra, garoto! E pode apostar que essas notas são legítimas. – Soltou um pouco a pressão do seu corpo mostrando o emblema que dava autenticidade ao dinheiro.

- Tu-tudo bem. Eu aceito, mas por favor! Não me machuque.

O homem colocou o dinheiro no bolso da jaqueta do outro.

- Relaxe! Você vai gostar.

Ao dizer isso, Espalmou o corpo do jovem contra a parede, empinando mais o seu quadril. Depois, desabotoou o seu Jeans e o cinto, desceu suas calças ao tornozelo junto com a box e enquanto suas grandes mãos apertavam com gosto as suas pernas e nádegas, seus lábios espalhavam beijos e mordidadas em sua nuca, respirando forte contra o seu pescoço.

Com precisão, o estranho abriu um pequeno frasco com lubrificante e lambuzou três de seus dedos. Estava apressado. Queria possuir aquele corpo jovem e forte. Ansiava por isso a algum tempo, desde que o viu pela primeira vez. Adicionou um de seus dedos longos lambuzados, arrancando um grito de dor de Jensen.

- Shhh! Só dói no início. Depois você sentirá somente prazer.

Adicionou o segundo dedo. O jovem tentou sair daquela posição, mas o moreno, mais forte, segurou suas mãos com apenas um de seus braços, mantendo-o no lugar, enquanto sem perder tempo, adicionou o terceiro dedo se enebriando com os gritos roucos que saiam da garganta daquele belo menino.

Jensen se viu sendo encostado na parede e teve suas mãos espalmadas contra ela ao aceitar a proposta do outro. Ele desceu suas peças de roupa e alisou suas coxas e nádegas sem pudor. Seu corpo se arrepiava com os toques. Aquele cara sem dúvida era experiente no assunto, porque estava excitado e ofegava forte com suas carícias ousadas.

De repente ele parou por alguns segundos e em seguida sentiu um dedo lambuzado sendo inserido em sua entrada. Aquilo doeu e ele tentou lembrar se houvera sentido dor assim alguma vez. Mas o jovem não teve tempo para responder a própria pergunta, pois logo sentiu um segundo dedo se juntando ao outro. Tentou sair e desistir, mas o homem o manteve firme no lugar com apenas um de seus braços, enquanto um terceiro dedo juntava-se aos outros dois e Jensen agora gritava mais rouco, pois a dor estava sumindo e choques de prazer o invadiam.

- Está melhorando, não está? Eu te falei que depois você sentiria prazer.

Mais relaxado, o loiro empinava as nádegas aprofundando o contato com os dedos do outro que não se fez de rogado e os retirou para penetrá-lo com algo maior e mais volumoso.

- Agora vai ficar melhor. Eu vou te possuir não com meus dedos. – Falou rouco em seu ouvido.

Com agilidade, desabotoou as próprias calças descendo-as junto com a box. Retirou do seu sobretudo uma camisinha antes de jogá-lo no chão.

Quando o moreno estava livre da box, Jensen sentiu seu membro encostrar em suas nádegas. Olhou rapidamente para trás e pode ver o quanto aquele homem era grande, mas era tarde demais para se arrepender. Não só precisava do dinheiro como também ansiava por sentí-lo dentro de si.

O mais alto pôs o preservativo em seu membro, abriu as nádegas do loiro e encostou a glande em sua entrada. Depois, segurou firme em sua cintura e em um movimento lento e continuo, penetrou a sua entrada apertada e virgem.

Ele arranhava a parede do beco com suas unhas e gritava alto, pouco se importando se as pessoas ouviam, enquanto o desconhecido se mostrava impassível. Era como se os seus gritos estimulassem o prazer daquele devasso. Quando sentiu-se preenchido totalmente pelo membro dele, expirou e inspirou várias vezes enquanto o homem aguardava seu corpo se acostumar com a invasão.

Quando o moreno sentiu que estava completamente dentro daquele corpo quente e apertado, esperou um pouco antes de começar a estocá-lo. Fora estimulado pelos gritos dele enquanto o penetrava. Não via a hora de fazê-lo gritar de prazer. Saiu completamente e penetrou-o novamente, mas devagar. Jensen gemeu arqueando as costas. Repetiu o movimento mais uma vez e ouviu um gemido diferente semelhante ao que ouviu quando o penetrara com os dedos. Tinha atingido sua próstata.

Estocou-o mais forte, mais uma vez e outra. Inha e vinha fazendo o loiro gemer alto e pedir por mais.

- Ah!... Ah!

- Eu não disse que você ia sentir prazer…

- Por-por favor!

- Por favor, o quê? Hum?

- Mais… Mais for-forte!

- É assim que você quer? Perguntou segurando os seus quadris e retirando seu membro quase completo, para depois entrar de uma vez. Repetiu várias vezes os movimentos.

Jensen gemia sem pudor e a cada vez que o homem acertava a sua próstata, gritava e não conseguia segurar os sons luxuriosos que saiam de sua garganta. Ambos não se preocupavam se alguém ouvia. Sabiam que aquele parte do subúrbio em que estavam, além de pobre era dominado por gangues. Quando os moradores ouviam gritos, gemidos ou mesmo pedidos de ajuda, trancavam-se ainda mais em suas casas. Até mesmo a policía havia desistido de fazer a ronda por ali à noite.

Drogas, brigas, mortes e estupros. Tragédias que escreviam a história daquele lugar, mas para seus moradores acostumados à dura realidade de onde moravam, eram apenas assuntos banais.

Jensen estremeceu sob o corpo do desconhecido que percebeu e começou a bombear sus ereção. Estocava forte e firme, o masturbava com precisão e a medida que fazia com empenho o "seu trabalho", falava baixo em seu ouvido:

- Adorei te fazer gemer e gritar de prazer! Eu te fiz meu.

Essa última frase ecoou em sua mente. Nunca pertencera a ninguém. Nunca se permitiu ser posse de alguém, mas a maneira como ele falou não lhe causou indignação e uma sensação de acolhimento o envolveu. Sim, seu corpo pertencia a esse homem. Entregara a ele sua virgindade.

Chegou ao ápice. Deu um último grito com o prazer insano que o envolveu. Suas pernas amoleceram. Encostou-se firmemente à parede para não cair e depois de receber mais algumas estocadas, ouviu o moreno gemer alto. Ele gozara forte enchendo a camisinha.

Segundos depois, enquanto recuperava o fôlego, Jensen sentiu o homem erguer suas roupas e vestí-lo oferecendo-lhe uma carona em seguida. Aceitou sem pensar, eram apenas três quarteirões, mas estava cansado, com o corpo dolorido e sua garganta ardia. Queria chegar em casa o mais rápido possível, tomar um banho e cair na cama. E assim aconteceu, depois que o moreno misterioso o deixou em frente a sua casa.

**J2**

Uma semana se passou. Jensen não viu mais aquele homem que o havia possuído em um beco escuro, na noite de sexta-feira passada. Às vezes pensava nele e na maneira em que ele o encarava quando estava fazendo o seu show naquele dia. Seu corpo ainda o sentia, principalmente quando lhe vinha a mente as lembranças de suas mãos grandes o segurando, enquanto ele o estocava e o fazia gritar de prazer.

"_**Eu te fiz meu".**_

Essa frase ficara registrada em seus pensamentos e mais forte do que a força do ato pelo qual foi dominado, foi a força com a qual essas poucas palavras foram pronunciadas.

Esses eram seus primeiros pensamentos, em meio a uma manhã de sábado chuvosa, enquanto aguardava a enfermeira trazer notícias sobre sua mãe.

- Senhor Ackles? Está me ouvindo? – Falou com preocupação uma moça ruiva e baixinha.

- Hã? O quê? – Perguntou assustado, afastando seu rosto da vidraça em que repousava.

- Desculpe-me se o assustei, mas o chamei várias vezes e o senhor não respondia. – Explicou a enfermeira.

- Tudo bem. Eu só estava distraído. Eu posso ver minha mãe agora?

- Sim! Eu vim chamá-lo para isso.

Donna Ross, mãe de Jensen, foi casada com o joalheiro Alan Ackles. Sofria com um coágulo no cérebro, descoberto há um ano atrás. O jovem cuidava do tratamento da mãe com o dinheiro obtido dos shows na boate, pois durante o dia, ele era apenas mais um servidor público que trabalhava na secretaria de infra-estruturas do estado, mas o que ganhava não dava para cuidar da mãe e fazer a cirurgia que poderia curá-la, caso fosse bem sucedida. Mãe e filho já haviam conversado sobre isso e estavam dispostos a correrem o risco. É claro que tudo seria mais simples se Donna aceitasse a ajuda do ex-marido, mas seu amor próprio havia sido ferido pelo pai do seu filho e jensen a comprendía. Ele mesmo não falava com o pai há quase quatro anos.

Abriu a porta do quarto devagar. Ela estava acordada e ao vê-lo, sorriu. Amava aquele garoto. Ele foi a única coisa realmente boa, que aquele casamento falido lhe deu.

- Como você está, meu anjo? – Perguntou baixo alisando o rosto dele quando se aproximou da cama.

- Mamãe, eu é que deveria lhe fazer essa pergunta. - Falou com um sorriso de compreensão em seus lábios.

- Você sabe que eu me preocupo, querido, principalmente com o seu trabalho noturno.

Mesmo sendo contra, ela aceitou. Jensen não lhe deu alternativas. Quando souberam de seu estado de saúde, seu filho fora unânime: ou ela aceitava a oportunidade que havia surgido para ele ou ia pessoalmente pedir ao pai que o ajudasse no tratamento dela. Ela se resignou. Seu filho provara o quanto a amava com esse gesto. Não se envergonharia dele, nunca.

- Está tudo bem mamãe e no meu trabalho à noite, também. – Foi incapaz de esconder seu desânimo.

- Eu te conheço, sabia? Acha que mentir para mim vai me deixar menos preocupada? – Ele a olhou surpreso.

- Eu não gostaria de falar sobre isso. – Falou triste.

- Tudo bem, amor! Mas saiba que para mim o que importa é a sua felicidade.

- Obrigado, mãe!

Ele falaria e no momento certo. Donna nunca pressionou seu filho. Criara-o mostrando que poderia confiar nela e independente do que aaprontasse, o seu amor era incondicional.

**J2**

O fim de semana passou rápido e junto com ele veio mais um dia de quarta, mas a noite o estranho homem não apareceu e Jensen percebeu que sentira a sua falta.

Passada a quinta, veio a sexta-feira e junto com ela a apreensão do loiro em saber se veria novamente o belo moreno que há duas semanas atrás, mexera com os seus sentimentos.

Quando subiu ao palco, antes da música tocar, olhou para os ocupantes das mesas dando atenção especial aos que estavam na penumbra, porém não o viu. Ele não estava lá e pela primeira vez, desde que iniciara seu trabalho como estripper, não se sentia a atração especial da noite e o nome fictício "El àngel" perdeu para si o brilho que ostentava o seu talento e a sua beleza, visível aos seus admiradores.

**J2**

Caminhava mais uma vez pelo beco escuro. A noite estava fria. Estava agasalhado, com as mãos nos bolsos e andava a passos normais. Há pouco mais de meia hora, Jensen terminara sua apresentação e após seguir o mesmo ritual, voltava finalmente para encarar mais um fim de semana sem novidade alguma. Pensava assim, quando um gato pulou da sacada de um dos apartamentos em cima dele e com o susto tropeçou em uma pedra. Cairia de costas se não tivesse sido amparado pelo desconhecido que ainda o segurava semi-deitado em seus braços.

- Você precisa ter mais cuidado quando andar.

Ao ouvir aquela voz, lembrou do homem que conhecera a duas semanas. Seus olhos ainda estavam comprimidos devido o susto e ao abrí-los, sentiu seu coração acelerar e uma sensação de conforto envolver os seus sentidos. A única palavra que saiu de seus lábios foi sussurrada com espanto:

- Você!

- Eu queria te ver novamente. Algum problema?

- Eu não te vi no salão. Pensei que você não estívesse lá. – Falou o jovem encarando-o após soltar-se dos braços dele.

- Você estava preocupado se eu vinha? Saudades? – Enquanto falava o moreno se aproximou do garoto até encurralá-lo.

- Eu tenho uma proposta melhor do que a outra para lhe fazer. Passe a noite comigo e eu pagarei o que falta para completar o dinheiro da cirurgia de sua mãe. – Falou rouco no ouvido de Jensen que apenas suspirou antes de olhar irritado para ele.

- Definitivamente você está me confundindo com um prostituto.

Ao dizer isso, empurrou forte o homem e pôs-se a correr. Pensara nele durante essas duas semanas. Sentia-o com se impregnado em seus sentidos. Algo lhe aquecia o coração ao lembrar-se dos toques em seu corpo e tudo que lhe oferecia era dinheiro. Precisava, sabia disso, mas aquele estranho mexera com os seus sentimentos e se apaixonar estava fora dos planos de Jensen.

Julgava estar seguro. Havia corrido dois quarteirões e já se aproximava do quarteirão próximo a sua casa, quando ao fim da rua surgiu uma BMW preta e encurralou-o entre a parede do beco e o carro. Rapidamente o homem saiu, o agarrou pela cintura, pondo uma de suas mãos sobre sua boca para que abafasse seus gritos. O colocou sentado no lado do carona, prendendo-o com o cinto de segurança.

O mais novo estava surpreso pelo jeito bruto que fora carregado e preso ao assento do carro. Temia pela sua integridade física e moral. Seu desespero só aumentou quando o outro afastou-se cada vez mais da rua onde morava, saindo dos limites do subúrbio. O mais velho percebeu seu medo e comentou:

- Não precisa ficar com medo. Desculpe-me por pegá-lo à força, mas você fugiu de mim. A propósito, me chamo Jared. – Ao dizer seu nome, tirou por segundos a atenção da estrada e sorriu para o loiro.

- Jensen nada respondeu. Estava ofendido pela atitude possessiva do outro.

- Vamos, fale comigo! Por favor!

- Eu me chamo Jensen. – Falou mais calmo.

- Estamos indo para um motel, mas se você quiser eu te deixo em casa. – O garoto não queria voltar para casa, mas não iria dizer isso a ele. Ainda estava chateado.

Chegaram em um motel luxuoso chamado love Day. Jared estacionou na garagem e subiu com o garoto a recepção, recebendo em seguida as chaves de um dos quartos principias.

Espaçoso, em tons pastéis e com arquitetura moderna. Assim era o quarto em que entraram e sem perder tempo, após o moreno fechar a porta, carregou o jovem para a grande cama redonda no centro do quuarto e o deitou. Ficou sobre ele e olhando em seus olhos, falou:

- Desculpe-me, Jensen! Não acho que você seja um prostituto, mas eu quero te ter novamente. Senti saudades de você, acredite!

E dizendo isso o beijou. Despiu-o de suas roupas, seus medos, sua solidão. Durante quase duas horas, Jared o possuiu e diferente da primeira vez, fizeram muito mais que sexo, fizeram amor.

**J2**

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Estava só. Em um impeto de desespero, ergueu rápido seu corpo e viu um pequeno envelope em sua frente, preso por durex no expelho da penteadeira. Levantou rápido para pegá-lo, ainda estava nú, mas não se importava. Pensava apenas no temor que sentia pelo que estava escrito. No entanto, seu coração aliviou quando leu aquelas palavras:

El Àngel, você é meu anjo.

O dinheiro que deixei sobre a cômoda não é para pagar a noite de amor que tive com você, mas para ajudar a sua mãe. Também peço que não trabalhe mais no clube do senhor Sanches. Confie em mim.

Jared

Ele não lhe dera pistas de suas verdadeiras intenções, nem se quer lhe dissera o que realmente sentia. Sentia-se só em meio a um sentimento diferente lhe aquecendo o coração, uma ternura especial que o envolvia quando pensava naquele homem. Era completo ao lado dele. Recusava-se a admitir, mas Jensen sabia que estava amando.

**J2**

Um mês se passou. Depois daquela madrugada em que o moreno o teve novamente em seus braços, o jovem não mais o viu. Sua mãe havia sido operada uma semana depois. Cuidava dela porque graças ao dinheiro de Jared, havia pago a cirurgia e ainda conseguiara uma enfermeira do próprio hospital para acompanhá-la durante o tempo de repouso.

Em uma sexta-feira, cinco e quarenta e cinco da tarde, voltava do trabalho caminhando entre as ruas movimentadas. A saudade pela ausência do mais velho, esmagava seu peito. Há exatos um mês estivera com ele pela segunda vez. Depois disso, não vê-lo tornou-se um martirio. Fazia seu trabalho ligado no piloto automático. Reabriu a faculdade de econômía que fora posta de lado para dedicar-se a sua mãe. Mantinha-se oculpado quase todo o seu tempo para evitar pensar nele. Sentia a dor de amar sozinho. Pensava assim.

Ao chegar em casa e tocar a campainha, foi recebido por sua mãe com grande alegria. Ela lhe disse que havia alguém o esperando. Por que ela estava tão feliz pelo fato de um amigo seu o esperar? E que amigo era esse? Ao cruzar a porta de entrada paralisou, não acreditava no que seus olhos viam.

Ele estava em pé no meio da sala de visitas. No seu olhar havia um brilho especial e em seu sorriso, lindas covinhas destacavam sua felicidade. Jensen ainda não sabia, mas era pelo fato de vê-lo.

- Vou deixar vocês a sós. Acho que teem muito o que conversar. – Falou Donna com grande empolgação na voz.

Jensen não entendeu a forma como sua mãe se referiu a eles conversarem. Depois procuraria saber o que estava acontecendo, porque no momento só tinha coragem para olhar para o lindo moreno a sua frente e lhe dizer um oi. Foi isso que aconteceu.

O jovem se viu sendo agarrado e abraçado pela cintura para depois receber um beijo que lhe tirou o fôlego, fazendo-o soltar-se do outro e perguntar incrédulo:

- O que você está fazendo?

- Beijando o meu namorado. Algum problema? – Falou Jared, com um enorme sorriso.

Jensen o olhou espantado e o outro tratou de encurtar conversa:

- Jen, eu falei com sua mãe. Contei o que tinha acontecido em nosso primeiro e segundo encontro e quais eram minhas reais intenções com você. Contei algo também do qual não me orgulho, mas por você, por nós dois, eu resolvi eliminar de minha vida.

- E eu posso saber o que é? Perguntou ainda assustado.

- Eu prefiro te mostrar. – Vem comigo!

Ao dizer isso, estendeu sua mão para que o garoto a segurasse e juntos pudessem desvendar de uma vez os seus segredos.

Meia hora depois, chegaram a uma casa grande e bonita, cuja cor branca se destacava em meio aos detalhes negros. Em frente havia um gramado com uma placa de vendida. Jared tinha as chaves na mão esquerda e a mostrou para o outro, explicando em seguida:

- Eu a vendi a semana passada, mas antes de te procurar queria que toda a documentação já houvesse sido transferida para a imobiliária que a comprou. Vamos, entre! Não tenha medo – Falou calmo ao girar a chave na aporta e abrí-la.

A casa era espaçosa, grande e não haviam móveis. Estava limpa, mas tinha um ar de obscuridade.

- Eu pedi ao dono da imobiliária que me emprestasse a chave para que eu pudesse olhá-la pela última vez. Sabe, eu me chamo Jared Tristan Padalecki, tenho vinte e oito anos e há um mês e meio eu era um cafetão e aqui eu fiz muito dinheiro com a venda dos corpos dos meus garotos de programa. Alguns eu até possuia, desde que recebesse uma boa quantia em troca.

- Sem querer, Jensen soltou a mochila que segurava e o olhou com um misto de espanto e tristeza.

- Mas desde quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, há quase três meses, algo mexeu comigo e meus conceitos sobre o meu modo de vida. Eu já não tinha tanta certeza se era o que eu queria. – O jovem ainda o olhava sem emitir nenhum som.

- Então, comecei a frenquentar o Espinas y Rosas nas noites em que você se apresentava. Precisava entender o que se passava comigo e na noite em que você me viu, eu havia recebido um relatório sobre toda a sua vida. Havia contratado um detetive particular.

- Usei o que tinha a meu favor: a doença de sua mãe. Desculpe-me, mas eu estava convencido que deveria possuí-lo, mas depois da nossa primeira vez… Bem, eu queria muito mais de você e isso me assustou. Por isso eu não o procurei por duas semanas.

- Então depois resolveu me procurar, me levar para cama e se afastar novamente? Por que voltou? O medo acabou? – Estava com raiva. Amava-o e sentiu a dor de sua ausência.

- Por favor, me entenda! Eu precisava me livrar dessa vida. Eu quero tentar algo que eu nunca tentei antes, um relacionamento, pertencer somente a uma pessoa. Jensen, eu estou tentando dizer o que sinto. Por que você não facilita as coisas? – Falou Jared, com angústia na voz.

- Esse tempo sem saber notícias suas, eu dormia e acordava tendo como pensamento você. Para onde ia, via seu rosto nos desconhecidos que passava, chorei por medo de ter te perdido, assim como achava que perderia a minha mãe e você vem falar em facilidade? Você é muito cara de pau!

Ao dizer tais palavras, pegou sua mochila do chão, indo em direção à porta. O outro o segurou com carinho pelo braço, girou seu corpo e segurou o seu queixo para que o olhasse nos olhos:

- Talvez eu seja cara de pau, mas por não ter tido coragem de acreditar no que eu sentia. Eu te amo e se você deixar eu quero ser seu namorado. Deixe-me fazer parte de sua vida…

Jensen nada respondeu. Apenas sorriu, indicando com um aceno que sim. Jared percebeu a tristeza em seu olhar e o ergueu do chão.

Carregou-o até o balcão da cozinha. Colocou-o sentado depositando um beijo tímido em seus lábios, sendo em seguida aprofundado por ambos. Minutos depois suas roupas estavam caidas sobre o chão frio. O mais velho havia deitado o jovem na bancada e o preparado para possuí-lo. Segurava firme em suas coxas, expondo ainda mais a sua entrada, enquanto o estocava forte e firme.

Jensen gritava e arranhava com as unhas o balcão de madeira sem conseguir abrir os olhos, tamanho prazer que sentia. Chamava pelo nome do agora namorado, sentindo o orgasmo avassalador aproximar-se e explodir em seu gozo.

Entre estocadas fortes, gritos luxuriosos e declarações apaixonadas, ambos chegaram ao ápice juntos e selaram de vez os sentimentos que cada um sentia pelo outro: Amor!

Um ano depois moravam juntos. Tinham certeza do que sentiam e apenas se verem uma vez ao dia, já não era mais suficiente. O moreno trabalhava junto com Jensen na repartição pública e havia usado parte do seu dinheiro ilegal na inclusão de seus ex_garotos de programas à sociedade capitalista e agora ganhavam dinheiro por meio de suas habilidades profissionais. Também aprenderam a valorizar seus corpos.

Por insistência de Jared, Jensen falou com seu pai sendo que esse arrependido pelos anos de traição a sua mãe, passou a dedicar-se física e financeiramente aos dois. Ela não o aceitou de volta, mas pelo menos um contato amigável foi estabelecido entre eles.

Em quanto ao amor que sentiam? Bem, se amavam acima de qualquer suspeita. Foram felizes. Jensen adorava ter uma casa, cuidar dos dois cachorros de Jared que eles adotaram, mas principalmente amava cuidar do seu amor, seu Jay. O homem que o fez ter outra perspectiva de vida e acreditar que ele merecia ser amado. Envelheceram juntos e quando o inexplicável às almas humanas os envolveu, também partiram juntos porque estavam destinados a se reencontrarem e reestabelecerem a unidade separada em seus nascimentos.

**Fim.**

**

* * *

**

1- Desculpem-me os erros, amados., mas vocês sabem que eu não tenho beta.

2- O capítulo dez Sweet August e o dois de Almas acorrentadas, sairá quarta-feira.

3- A todos que lerem não custa nada comentar, não é?


End file.
